Sentimiento de culpa
by sandra hatake
Summary: Por que el nunca dejaria que su sonrisa desapareciera y menos que cayera en el mismo agujero que el.


_He… probando, probando XD pues aquí yo incursionando en los fics de esta pareja y tratando de superar mi ansiedad por la falta de mi dosis de Psycho Pass semanal T_T en fin…. Espero que este mini shot sea de su agrado y pues… ya sin más aquí se los dejo._

_**Sentimiento de culpa**_

Aquella imagen lo atormentaba constantemente desde aquella noche, el rostro de ella bañado en lágrimas se había grabado a fuego en su memoria, la expresión de su rostro, la forma en que temblaba abrazándose a sí misma y todo… todo era culpa suya… Se culpaba de todo pues la trampa desde un principio había sido para él, Makishima Shougo había descubierto mucho antes que él mismo la magnitud del lazo que compartía con su inspector usándola cruelmente para llegar a él, nunca antes se había detenido a pensar en la "relación" que tenía con ella pues era prácticamente natural para el que ella lo acompañara a todas partes y para cuando se dio cuenta de ello la había involucrado en el caso que lo convirtió en el ejecutor que ahora era y se arrepentía de ello, se arrepentía de haberla arrastrado consigo porque de no haberlo hecho, su mejor amiga aun estaría con vida y ella no hubiese tenido que pasar por aquella traumática escena, si… todo era culpa suya y lo peor era que ella no lo veía de esa forma…

Tsunemori Akane se culpaba de todo y el veía con impotencia como se consumía poco a poco, apenas dormía lo necesario, no comía adecuadamente y pasaba el día totalmente sumido en su investigación, cosa que lo preocupaba pues el había caído en el mismo error hace años y no quería que ella tuviese el mismo destino. "Estoy bien" decía cada vez que alguien le preguntaba algo pero él sabía que era mentira y los demás también pues incluso Gino se había percatado del cambio en el comportamiento de ella pues desde la muerte de su amiga no había vuelto a ser la misma a pesar de que pretendía aparentar lo contrario. Lo sabía porque en más de una ocasión la había escuchado llorar cuando se creía sola en la oficina mientras que el permanecía en silencio detrás de la puerta, cerrando los puños con fuerza sin poder hacer más por ella.

Hoy la observaba desde lejos mientras ella permanecía de pie en silencio y posiblemente estuviese llorando… demonios… todo era su culpa pero ella no lo hacía responsable, se culpaba a sí misma y eso… eso lo frustraba.

Camino en silencio hasta llegar a ella y fue solo cuando se detuvo detrás de su cuerpo que la inspectora se percató de su presencia tratando de secar sus lágrimas inútilmente pues estas no dejaban de salir. Noto como ella pretendía huir pero él no lo permitió, ella choco contra su pecho y el deslizo sus brazos tras la espalda de la inspectora atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo apoyando luego su mentón sobre su cabeza _"llora"_ dijo él y esas palabras bastaron para que ella liberara las lágrimas que había reprimido hasta ahora, se convertiría en su apoyo de ahora en adelante y no dejaría que cayera en el mismo agujero que él, no… no ella…

Apretó inconscientemente su agarre al sentir como el cuerpo de la inspectora comenzaba a temblar mientras sus lágrimas iban en aumento, el entendía por lo que ella estaba pasando, la comprendía mejor que nadie pero no encontraba las palabras correctas para hablarle por lo que se mantenía en silencio dejando que ella se desahogase, después de todo, era eso lo que de momento necesitaba…

-Es mi culpa… -susurro la inspectora contra su pecho aferrándose a él- Kougami-san…

_-No lo es… -pensó el ejecutor sin atreverse a pronunciar palabra-_

-Ella… ella me llamo hasta el último momento… -Dijo ella con impotencia- ¡Y yo no hice nada!

Kougami permaneció en silencio cerca de ella mientras acariciaba ligeramente su cabello, escuchándola sin pronunciar palabra alguna limitándose solo a abrazarla con más fuerza, en ese momento las palabras sobraban y él lo sabía pues no importaba lo que le dijese, nada podría traer a Yuki de vuelta.

-No es justo… -susurro la castaña después de un prolongado silencio en el que solo se oían sus sollozos- ella… ella no me recia morir…

-Lo se… -Respondió observando con pesar a la muchacha entre sus brazos- pero muchas veces la vida no es justa…

-¿Y por eso inocentes tiene que morir? –Cuestiono con rabia-

-Entiendo cómo te sientes inspector –Respondió Kougami- pero…

-¡No entiendes nada! –Replico la muchacha separándose de él mientras nuevas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas- ¡Tu no viste morir a Sasayama! ¡Yo vi morir a Yuki! -agrego cerrando los ojos con fuerza- Y no… no pude hacer… nada…

-Cálmate inspector… -Pidió Kougami, en verdad… no podía verla así…-

-Fui yo quien debió morir… -susurro la inspectora abrazándose a si misma mientras caía de rodillas en el suelo- Makishima debió matarme en lugar de Yuki…

-No lo hubiese soportado… -Replico el ejecutor sorprendiendo a la muchacha mientras se ponía a su altura y la atraía hacia el nuevamente- no hubiese soportado el perderte a ti también… Akane…

-Kougami… san… -Susurró la inspectora desconcertada por las palabras de su compañero aferrándose a él nuevamente-

El silencio reino nuevamente entre ambos y simplemente permanecieron allí en el suelo, ella refugiándose en los brazos de su compañero buscando sacar el dolor que había reprimido los últimos días y él… él permitiéndose apoyarla redimiendo así parte de su culpa.

-Sera mejor que descanses… -dijo el ejecutor una vez ella dejo de llorar encontrándose con la muchacha dormido en su pecho-

Una ligera sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver la expresión calmada de su inspectora al dormir, alzándola luego en brazos para llevarla al interior del edificio, pensando de camino en lo inocente que era y como había afectado su personalidad la muerte de su amiga, definitivamente atraparía a Makishima y lo haría pagar por todo el daño que había causado…

La llevo a su habitación depositándola luego en su cama pues Gino no se encontraba en el edifico y sin su autorización no podía llevar a la inspectora hasta su departamento. Jalo una silla al lado de la cama y la observo por breves instantes notando como la expresión de su rostro cambiaba por momentos hasta que un quejido escapo de su garganta "Yuki" había dicho en lo que seguramente era una pesadilla ¿Seria así todas las noches? Seguramente si… La vio despertarse después de eso aunque cubrió su rostro con su brazo, seguramente para que no la vise llorar otra vez.

-¿Quieres que te lleva a casa? –Cuestiono el ejecutor al verla consiente-

-No… -Respondió la muchacha con voz apagada- Puedo… ¿Puedo quedarme aquí? Solo por hoy… no… no quiero volver a mi apartamento

-Como quieras Inspector –Contesto el aludido- Ahora duerme, necesitas descansar

-Pero donde… -Pregunto la muchacha al sentir como el ejecutor la cubría con las mantas de la cama- ¿Dónde vas a dormir?

-Los perros dormimos en cualquier parte –Respondió seguido de una ligera sonrisa- Que descanses inspector

-Kougami-san… -llamo la muchacha cogiendo la mano de su compañero evitando que se fuera- Quédate… solo… solo un poco más… por favor… -pidió y él pudo ver a través de esa petición, ella tenía miedo de quedarse sola-

-Está bien –Respondió el pues le era imposible negarse a una petición suya-

-Gracias… -susurro la muchacha apretando con fuerza la mano de su compañero-

Y poco después de eso ella se había dormido, el observo como ella parecía más calmada que antes y esperaba que sus pesadillas no se repitieran en lo que quedaba de la noche. Aparto un pequeño mechón de cabello del rostro de su inspectora y una expresión seria se formó en su rostro al escuchar lo que murmuraba "Te atrapare Makishima" había dicho pero no, el seria quien se ensucie las manos en ese caso, el atraparía a ese sujeto y la salvaría incluso de sí misma, si, esa era su misión, mantener a salvo a su "dueña" aun si el debiese convertirse en el verdugo para hacerlo.

La vio por última vez antes de salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él, se recostó luego contra la misma y encendió un cigarro mientras pensaba en la situación, su inspectora lo necesitaba y el estaría allí para ella hasta que fuese ella misma quien decidiese lo contrario, salvándola, secando sus lágrimas y apoyándola cunado la situación así lo requiera porque él… él era un perro, uno que había decidido servir a un solo amo y esa era la mujer que descansaba en su cama, Tsunemori Akane, su dueña, su amiga, su compañera y la única mujer que había amado…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y hasta aquí con este mini shot XD en verdad no pensaba escribir algo de esta pareja hasta que terminara el anime pero no me resistí *0* y aquí tienen el resultado, espero haya sido de su agrado y pues… comenten ¿No? para saber que tal me quedo y si es buena idea subir un historia más larga que anda rondado por mi cabeza, de estos dos claro esta XD _

_Bueno, eso es todo, espero sus opiniones y ¡Felices fiestas atrasadas! *0*_


End file.
